Total Drama Deception
16 contestants at most! Please sign up as yourself and a TDI character. Contestants Hosts Chris-Host-chimchar2356025 Shadow-Co-Host-chimchar2356025 Silver (from Pokemon) - CK11 Contestants Chimmy-Guess who? XD Lindsay-chimchar2356025 CK11- duh me Courtney - COKEMAN11 (pwned) Izzy-NIzzy NIzzy-NIzzy (XD Crazy twins of doom! XDDDDDDD) Ethan- YP Harold- YP Cards- Cards777 DJ- Cards777 Joe- KoopaKidJr. Dimitri- KoopaKidJr. Oweguy- Owenguy101 (Hi everybody! XD Dr. Nick) Ezekiel- Owenguy101 (Eh?) Tye- (I think you know) Heather- Tye (Dun dun dun! XD) Pre-chat *a random college dorm* Chimmy:Hey, guys! Guess what I found out on-line! (TDI characters, don't talk until I say it's OK) CK11: What? Chimmy:There's a contest! ^^ Silver: It's this one, pathetic wimps. Chimmy:Did you hear something? (The hosts don't come in till everyone's here...) CK11: Oh! It was my imaginary friend! He's surprisingly very loud and noticeable... (XD nice save, don't you think) (Chimmy:XD nice) Chimmy:*reads off of site* Apply for the Total Drama Contest! Winners will travel to the set of Total Drama Deception and compete with 8 TDI characters! *finishes reading* Whaddya think, should we sign up? CK11: Sure! Wait...this is an awkward college...co-gender dorms... O.O Chimmy:*hides the fact that it's actually Chimchar University in disguise XD* Yup! (XD) CK11: *watches as set falls and it is revealed to be Chimchar University XD* Explanation complete. Chimmy:I KNEW I should have used duct tape! (XD) Oh, well...*clicks on sign-up link* NIzzy *arrives* Hi guys! ...Crap stupid smoke bomb didn't work... *smoke bomb explodes, turns out to be a paint bomb* (XD) Chimmy:ACK!!! *wipes paint off of face* So, we signed up for a contest! ^^ NIzzy: *has purple paint all over her and her hair is all spiked up like Sonic’s (XD) ARGGHHGGH! Chimmy:Ooh, that looks fun!! *dumps red and black paint all over her and spikes her hair up like Shadow's XDD* NIzzy: Hmm...You look like someone but I can't put my finger on it. (XD) Chimmy:Too bad it isn't Halloween...oh well, at least we could win that contest! *waits for the rest of her peeps to get here* NIzzy: Yup ^^ *still trying to sort out her purple hair issue (XD FAIL)* Chimmy:*yawns* It's getting pretty late, isn't it? Oweguy: Hello Chimmy. I joined just like you said. Ezekiel: Where am I eh? Chimmy:I must be hearing things...I just heard a random canadian! (XD, but the TDI characters don't talk until Chris says so...) Oweguy: Chris. You look smaller than I thought you did. Either that or I'm getting bigger. *shakes fat belly* XD (Chimmy:Also, Chris doesn't come in until we have all the contestants, which should be pretty soon.) Chimmy:*goes insane...well, insane-ER. XD* Oweguy: *raids Chris's fridge* Hey Zeke! I found a carton of milk with you on it! Ezekiel: Who put that on there eh? The day has come! Chimmy:*runs in holding a piece of paper* OMG!! Guess what, guys! Tye: I won the lotto? WOO HOO! (XD) Chimmy:No! I WON THE CONTEST!!! And I'm taking you guys! Oweguy: Yo Tye! I finally get to meet you since I didn't make TDAuthor4. What's up! Tye: Nothing much, you? Sorry you couldn't make TDA4, though. Chimmy:Guys! The bus to take us to the set should be arriving in...*bus pulls up* 0 seconds! Come on! *runs to bus* Tye: WOO! *runs onto bus* So, where're we going? Driver:*looks back at them, revealing himself to be Shadow* Chimmy:Shadow! YOU'RE hosting? Shadow:Well...sorta. Just co-hosting. *blushes* Anyways, let's go! *drives off* Sonic: (surprisenly there) Why's he hosting? He's only been the main star of one game. I've been in plenty. Oweguy: Hi Sonic. Tye: Which TDI people are we against? Chris:*randomly appears, shoves Sonic out of bus* I told you, you only appear in episode 8!!! Shadow:*recounts competitors* Lindsay, Courtney, Izzy, Harold, DJ, Ezekiel and Heather. Gwen got injured, so some dude named Dimitri is replacing her. Tye: Oh, Dimitri? I know him. He's not as bad as- *looks beside him to see Joe in the next seat*... Joe. (XD) Sonic: *poping out of bus window* Isn't Dimitri that echidna that's just a robotic head in a glass sphere? Shadow:*closes bus window* Chris:I suggest not provoking him. *shudders* Anyways, we'll be arriving in... Shadow:We're here! Day 1 Shadow:*stops the bus, walks out* Chris:*steps out, talks to the TDI characters* (Who can talk now, BTW) Welcome your competition! *everybody steps out of bus* Chimmy:Hiya! Lindsay:Who are these people? (CONF) Tye: There's Heather here? *shudders* (CONF) Heather: So the bus pulls up, and I see the biggest freaks in the world! I thought the people I was with for the first two seasons were bad, but these guys take freak to a whole new level! (XD) Chimmy:I'm Chimmy! Lindsay:Hiya, Cara! (XD) I'm Lindsay! Chimmy:Close enough! (XD) Ezekiel: *throws up in barf bag* I get car sick eh. Oweguy: I told you not to eat my hot dog! Heather; Please tell me we won't be on a team with any of these new guys! Tye: Oh, shut up. We aren't thrilled to see you, either. Oweguy: *spits tongue out at Heather* I'm not thrilled to see you Heather. Ezekiel: When's the challenge eh? Chris:Don't worry, the new guys will be on a seperate team than the oldies! And the challenge we be...right after I converse with the interns! *runs off* Oweguy: I feel sorry for what happens to the interns. Chris:*returns, herds contestants into mess hall* OK! Today's challenge is...*lights go out* Chimmy:What's happening? Lindsay:IDK!!! Chris:Wait! Wh-what're you doing? *thumping noise is heard, then a scream, lights flicker back on* Ezekiel: *pees pants* Oweguy: Gross. Tye: Oh my god! He never got to tell us what the challenge was! (XD) Chimmy:*looks down at floor, screams* Shadow:What? Lindsay:Look! Chris's dead body:*lays on floor, dried blood all over* Oweguy: Oh the horror! Is it a horror challenge? Ezekiel: *vomits* Shadow:*licks some of the blood, spits it out* DEFINETLY real! Chimmy:You mean... Shadow;Yeah. There's a murderer! Oweguy: Who's (deep voice) THE MURDERER? Ezekiel: *regains conseus after barfing. sees Chris again and vomits* Shadow:I don't know. But it could be anybody! Chimmy:For now, though...we all better get some rest. NIzzy: *hair is still purple* (XD) Day Two Chimmy:*wakes up* Morning... Oweguy: Day two already? That was fast. But who murdered Chris? Lindsay:None of us know. Not even Silver or Shadow... Oweguy: Well we need to find clues. Chimmy:Agreed! Shadow:*walks in cabin* Hey, you searching for clues? Then you better have this. *gives them magnifying glass, crowbar, and a lock pick* Oweguy: *spots napkin with orange powder on it* What's this? Chimmy:*takes lick of it* Cheese doodlies. (XD) Tye: *gasps* Not Cheese doodlies! Chimmy:You're right...it's Cheese BALLS! (XD) Oweguy: *also spots a trail of mud* Mud trackings. Chimmy:*follows trail with her magnifiying glass* Oweguy: Wait. Where was Chris when we found him dead? Lindsay:The middle of the mess hall, why? Oweguy: Because I think that's where the mud trail is heading to. *plays the suspence note on Harold's keyboard* Chimmy:So...either Chris stepped in mud on the way here, or the murderer stepped in mud while following Chris. Either way, we need foot-print samples! Oweguy: I don't recall Chris having mud on his shoes when he died so it must be (deep voice) THE MURDERER! Chimmy:OK! *begins taking footprint samples from everyone* Oweguy: I don't think it's me nor you. It couldn't be Lindsay so it must be someone we haven't seen last night. Chimmy:What about Joe, or Dimitri? Their footprints match the ones that stepped in mud... Oweguy: Yes. It must be one of them. Besides. Joe is pretty mean. Chimmy:We can't come to assumptions, though. We'll have to interview both of them. Tye: I will come to assumptions! I say we need to burn the witch! *points at Heather* (XD) Heather: O_O Chimmy:Can't. Her footprints don't match the muddy ones. Tye: So? Can't we burn her anyways? (XD) Chimmy:Can't. It's just not right. Tye: Fine. Can we burn Joe if it was him? (XD) Chimmy:Yup. (XDDDD) Oweguy: *looks for Joe holding torch* Silver: I know the murderer. It's one of you pathetic wimps. And you're a female. *walks away* Chimmy:*doesn't get it ;;* Courtney: Alright, you duds. We need DNA and fingerprints. I'll search Chris's body while...uh...Ezekiel gets hair, blood and fingerprints. Harold will search for the knife. CK11: Chimmy, get the samples. NIzzy, find the knife. Courtney (conf): Copycat. Chimmy:Got it! *sneaks over to Joe* Ezekiel: I've got the hair, blood (barfs) and fingerprints eh. NIzzy: *finds a knife* Chimmy:Hey, does knife have blood on it? NIzzy: No... Chimmy:Dang! Oweguy: *looks at floor and gasps* Look on the floor! Ezekiel: What eh? Elimination Table